The invention relates to a single and multiple recessing tool with cutting plates loosely mounted in an opening of a holder.
The main problem with similar multiple recessing tools, especially if the system is to operate with reversing plates, has been to assure that the plates can be mounted in a fast and position-accurate fashion, eliminating complicated adjustments when reversing or exchanging the plates.
In order to accomplish this object, the invention provides for a recessing tool of the type initially mentioned with the cutting plates, possibly using shortened block gage like supplemental plates, being clamped against the bottom and one side wall of the opening by means of an essentially L-shaped frame element. The frame element overlaps the plate or the plate package from above and extends on one side thereof with a clamping pressure component lateral to the side wall via a wedge ramp. Adjusting ribs engage into the fitting grooves of all of the plates, such adjusting ribs being arranged on the bottom of the recess and/or the bottom side of the upper leg of the frame.
The fitting grooves in the invention which, in the preferred case of reversing plates, are centrally arranged and ground formfit in relationship to the cutting edges resulting in a very simple accuracy of the system without the need for even the slightest adjustments, when used in combination with the supplement plates between the various cutting plates.
The clamping pressure lateral to the side wall can be provided according to a first embodiment of the invention by arranging a non-self-clamping wedge between the leg of the frame, located lateral to the plate or the plate package and becoming slopingly larger in a downward direction, and the opposite wall of the recess. When mounting this clamping wedge by a clamping screw, the upper leg of the frame is pressed against the upper sides of the plates and the lateral leg of the frame is pressed against the exterior surface, producing a mounting against the side wall.
The interior angle of the frame in the invention is somewhat less than 90.degree., enabling the frame to arrange itself in a master collet fashion around the reversing plate package. The upper clamping leg of the frame is first pushed in a downward direction at the end, located preferably lateral next to the plate package on the holder, and only following this pressing of the upper clamping leg against the plate package is the compression above the lateral wedge leg accomplished.
The mounting of the clamping wedge in the recess is most easily accomplished by a clamping screw which can, for example, be screwed into a screw thread laterally located next to the clamping wedge; the clamping screw either overlapping the clamping wedge with its head, or engaging to a lateral groove of the clamping wedge. In order to avoid lateral displacement of the clamping wedge and to assure a particularly simple mounting, a guiding bolt can be provided which is fastened in the holder and is received within a bore of the clamping wedge from below.
Although not necessary for most ranges of application, a second clamping screw can be provided to additionally increase the clamping safety, fastening the free end of the upper clamping leg of the frame located next to the recess on the holder. The fastening of this screw, which has to intersect the upper clamping leg via an oblong hole in order to enable the compression of the plate package, is done only after the clamping wedge has been mounted.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the clamping power components of the frame lateral to the side wall can be generated by providing a transverse mounting cam at the free end of the leg of the frame overlapping the plate or the plate package from above, the cam being supported by a wedge ramp of the holder, and with a clamping screw intersecting the leg via an oblong hole between this ramp and the side wall in a screw thread of the holder. In this embodiment in which the leg of the tension frame located lateral to the plate package can be relatively short, it is particularly favorable if the transverse mounting cam is formed by a screw thread with a conical tip.
The adjusting rib should preferably be formed in relationship to a base plate which fills the basic area of the recess, and is held by a screw intersecting it, preferably the guiding element of the clamping wedge, so that the mounting grooves have to be arranged correspondingly on the bottom side of the plates.
Additional advantages, characteristics and details of the invention can be seen from the following description of a couple of embodiments, as well as from the drawing.